Between Vamp's stories
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: These chapters are their own stories from between the ones Vamp tells herself they are normally when she feels hurt on the inside and is comforted by someone else within the hellsing manor or she makes a new friend that has too leave pretty soon. But these are what happens between the lines that Vamp tells.
1. Remembering a long loss

*Remembering a long loss*

It had been a long night; Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing had got through only half of the stack of paperwork on her desk. 'This is going to be an even longer night that usual.' She groaned slumping back on her chair; she sat up as a knocking came at the door. Walter strode in and apologised for disrupting her. 'You did the right thing Walter... Now why have you come here in such a hurry?' The knight asked. 'It is about the assassin, Sir, she has returned from her mission in more of a dark mood than usual.' Walter explained. 'Was she injured?' Integra asked as her thoughts wondered. 'Only a few small cuts nothing serious but her uniform is torn and covered in blood from the freak, most of the blood seems to be on the back of her uniform jacket.' The butler continued. 'I ran a bath for her and she seems to have locked herself in for some reason.' He finished, the knight stood there wondering what could have made her in this mood.

'How long has she been locked in there?' Integra asked following the butler towards the locked door and the faint music. 'A couple of hours now, sir, none of us can figure out why.' He answered stopping at the door, two guards stood straight against the wall facing each other, a male servant also stood there . Integra knew the boy well. 'Richard any changes since Vampire went in there?' Integra asked trying to ignore the music. 'No, sir, no changes at all...' The all stood still once the strange music has stopped, the two guards and servant all groaned once the music started again. Integra rolled her eyes at this, 'Every time the music stops we hope that she might come out or at least change the song.' One of the guards sighed. The knight was already irritated yet calmer by the song and she had only listened to it twice. 'Have you tried unlocking the door?' Integra asked.

'No sir I would have but I didn't want to scare her if she was indeed bathing.' Walter answer taking out his ring of keys, there was a key for every door in the manor; he found the right key straight away and unlocked the door allowing Integra in.

The vampire was indeed still in the bath but with her knees up against her chest, her head on her knee cap and she was hugging her legs. 'Walter I'm going to close the door, don't let anyone in alright?' Integra ordered.

'Sir.'

Integra closed the door and strode up to the vampire, the mirror must have been playing tricks because her pale skin seemed to glow, her long silver hair was slightly wet since probably half of it was still in the red water, her red eyes seemed empty and just stared forwards. Integra looked over at a pile of her uniform seeing that it was completely torn, the knight walked behind the vampire and saw a large cut across her back. 'So that's where all that blood had come from.' Integra thought staring at the wolf tail floating in the water, the young vampire hadn't noticed Integra yet or if she had she wasn't taking any interest in her at all. The music was in English but the words were deep and defiantly meaningful. 'Vampire Assassin answer me please.' Integra sighing into the vampire's ear, nothing, she tried calling to her, nothing, she even tried shouting in her ear, still nothing, she even tried shouting the vampire's real name which would normally get a growl of disapproval out of her, but not this time.

The only thing to tell the girl was still alive was the occasional blink. Integra's mind was spinning trying to think what was wrong with the girl; something was ticking in the back of her head. As time slipped away it came to the knight. 'It's been 3 years since we first met and two years since you came as a vampire, time flies doesn't it?' The girl was now looking at Integra out of the corner of her eye; she changed her position so her forehead was now resting on her knee. 'Happy deathday to me happy deathday to me, happy deathday dear Vampire, happy death day to me.' Vamp whispered her voice shaking as she sung the disturbing tune, the blonde woman knew that it wasn't a very good time for a vampire when they celebrate their "death" 'No wonder she's in this depressed mood.' Integra thought looking down at the young vampire. 'Vampire Assassin Answer me for God's sake!' Integra yelled into the young girl's ear.

Integra curled her hands into fists when the vampire took on the new position, the music was now really irritating her, so with a flick of her finger she turned off the strange boom box in there, the young vampire then looked up with fear burning in her sorrow full eyes, the knight soon calmed down after seeing the fear and sorrow in the girl's eyes.

Integra grabbed a large white towel from the rack and unfolding it, encouraging the young vampire out and into the white towel. It seemed to engulf the girl once it was wrapped around her. 'It's alright Vamp it will be alright.' Integra sighed trying to calm the young vampire down. 'Walter send the others away if you will, everything is alright.' Integra called.

'They are gone sir.' Walter called back after a while, with one hand Integra lead the small vampire away and towards the door. Walter walked in and saw the state the girl was in; he carefully helped lead her along. 'Walter bring Vampire's dinner up to my room, we will be using the back stairs so no one sees her.' Integra sighed, it took a long time for the assassin to gain respect out of the fear from the men so they might lose all the respect for her if they saw her like this.

Once they managed to get to the knight's room without being spotted (Thanks to Walter being on lookout) the butler lit the fire in the hearth and left to retrieve the girl's dinner. 'Slippery weasels!' The butler yelled as two small weasels ran around him both of them seemed to be carrying something. The two weasels stopped running around the butler and ran towards Vamp. The small creatures stopped and seemed to be holding a pair of black silk trousers and a black silk button top, the silver haired girl reached down and took the bed clothes before the two weasels vanished into thin air. When she was about to pull the top over her head, black ribbons tied around the wound on her back sealing it so it can heal.

The girl quickly changed into the bedclothes and sat in front of the hearth taking in the heat. Integra knew there were so many things strange about the vampire, her father is the god of war, her uncles' want her dead and that she is half demon as well. Integra watched the girl for a few seconds before pouring herself a small glass of whiskey. Vamp just seems to be in her own little world during then, with a sigh Integra sat down on a large stuffed chain facing the hearth.

Integra sat there watching the half demon, slowly sipping her whiskey, after a while Integra could hear the girl slightly singing to herself, the song from the bathroom. Integra sighed and listened to the girl's heavenly voice, they both looked up when a knock came at the door.

Walter strode in and left the ice bucket on the nearby table, 'Sir I also found this that might belong to our assassin.' He said holding out a small toy panda and leaving it next to the vampire he took one quick glance at the small vampire on the floor her turned and left. Vamp reached out next to her and grabbed the toy, holding it close to herself she seemed to be whispering something under her breath. 'You should have your dinner Vamp, you can't stay hungry forever.' Integra sighed as the half demon looked over her shoulder to the knight.

Vamp left the toy on the floor; the glass eyes of the toy were strangely blood red the fur on the paws was also blood red as if Vamp had dyed it that way. Vamp never did open the packets of blood, just sank her fangs into them, drinking like she would from a human, while she was drinking her black wolf tail with a red tip pocked out of its hiding place behind the girl's hair.

Once she threw the remains into the nearby bin Vamp took her place in front of the hearth again, after a while the small vampire gave a quiet yawn, Integra gave a snort of laughter taking the attention of the tired vampire.

Her red eyes where almost closed, she was closer then before she had her dinner, now she was only a hands length away, the knight reached out and stroked the vampire's silver hair sending the girl's eyes even closer to closed. Vamp leaned closer and rested her head on Integra's lap, her legs curled up beside the knight's.

The silver haired girl held the panda toy closer and was soon asleep. 'Rest in peace Vampire Assassin.' Integra whispered remembering the empty coffin holding just a large rock the same weight as the girl, buried in her old village's church yard so her family knows the girl is dead instead of a monster. Integra knew that the old Vampire Assassin was dead, the last part of her human life still in that attic blood pooled around it. Integra gave a soft groan when she remembered the huge stack of paperwork she still had to do, but she couldn't move without alerting the sleeping monster on her lap. 'I'll have to do the rest in the morning.' She thought stroking the girl's hair.

* * *

This one was the memory of Vampire Assassin's second deathday since she was too busy the first time to even remember it. The song she was listening to in the bathroom was Darkness by Disturbed (The only calm song this band made.)


	2. Vamp finds a pet

Ok on the site Devintart I have made a in his rabbit form look for L4DHunter159 and you will find the pictures I made.

* * *

Integra Hellsing had noticed the assassin had been locked in her old room for the past 7 days, some of the men say she's been whispering to herself. "Why is my life so empty?" The knight knew that since she released herself from her death fighter clan she had been truly alone, so she was trying to think of something that might help her. 'A pet maybe, but not a cat or it might remind her of her old life.' Integra thought sat at her office desk.

Vamp had left her room for a while but only for a walk around the forest behind the manor. As she walked along when something caught her eye. A small black rabbit was curled up under a fallen tree; the rabbit was strangely wearing a dark purple top hat, curled short dark purple hair lighter than the hat and dark red under fur and around the neck, little bat wings sprouted from the rabbit's back making it seem more of a monster than a normal rabbit.

Vamp walked up to the small rabbit and held it in her arms, the rabbit woke up showing its dark purple eyes, which were a bit lighter than the hat. The rabbit looked up at her with curios eyes. 'Hey it's alright I'm gonna take care of you.' She laughed holding the rabbit close to her, the rabbits long ears twitched. Vamp then saw the large red scar over the rabbit's left eye. 'I think I'll name you MR. Death.' The assassin laughed carrying MR. Death back to the manor with high hopes of keeping him.

Vamp was in her room playing with the black rabbit when Integra entered spotting the girl with the rabbit on her lap. 'I see you have a new friend.' The knight laughed leaving the two new friends to play, yet did they know that the rabbit is actually gonna bring a bit more trouble since it holds the power of bringing back the dead.

While the young vampire played with the rabbit everything seemed to be at peace till some sort of attack forced themselves into the manor wielding all sorts of ranged weapons. Vamp was just playing with the rabbit in her room when her wolf tail went stiff like the early warning alarm it was doing its job.

Vamp scooped up the rabbit that was playing with the magic snake it conjured up, and ran to face the threat. MR Death leaped out of her arms and leaped a head sensing the danger as well.

Bullets rained down on Vamp but the regular iron was nothing to her, the vampire broke the ranks and tore her claws through the strange men's heads killing without a second thought. Vamp leaped high in the air her red eyes burning with hatred as she landed crushing two men's head on the landing before racing off to find her rabbit.

Vamp skidded around the corner finding MR. Death killing the men with ease using his magic probably, once they were all dead Vamp scooped up her rabbit and carried on running to her master to warn her.

Vamp just kept charging her shadow killing all those who dare stand in her way to her master, the ranks of the strangers was going down rapidly as the young vampire fought to keep moving through all the guts tangling around her ankles and across the slick blood on the floor.

Vamp leaped onto the walls running with her great added speeds of both her old assassin speed and her vampiric speed. The two were soon at the knight's office both panting from the lack of air whilst running. Vamp entered the office finding the strangers had found the other way and were being fought back with both Sir Integra and Seras; MR. Death leaped out of Vamp's arms and used his unusual necromancer power to kill the remaining strangers with the reincarnated vampire skeletons from the torture chambers down those damp stone stairs. The stranger screamed with pain and terror as the dead tore at their flesh and dragged them down into the chambers.

Seras turned to face the black and red rabbit and watched the dark green glow around its left paw. Once the screams of the last man died the glow faded and the rabbit collapsed with its energy drained it needed to restore its power levels. Vamp picked up her rabbit and cradled the small sleeping animal. 'He just needs his rest, in about 5 minutes he'll be awake and at full power, he is my necromancer, my one and only living servant.' Vamp laughed walking away with the rabbit in her arms.

Vamp had been training MR. Death to absorb power from things around him that won't need it back. 'The sun, moon and stars are eternal power sources so we should use them to gain our advantages whenever we can.' The vampire explained, the hat wearing rabbit nodded understanding her words and stood ready to face what the girl would summon. The assassin's familiar leaped towards the rabbit its three jaws snapping claws at the ready. MR. Death quickly took power from the sun that beated down on the two and created something new for him to control, a long white whip flickered out of the rabbits paw and wrapped around the familiar Lupus gave a howl of frustration as he tried to break free but it was impossible to free darkness from a whip of light.

The shadow sank back to its place behind Vamp once MR. Death had released it from his whip. 'Good rabbit.' Vamp purred her tail wrapping around her leg. 'Come now the sun is starting to burn me.' The vampire sighed walking slowly to the manor, the necromancer rabbit hopped after her yawning.

The knight was now calmer knowing that Vamp had something to do since she has only a couple of hours of resistance to the sun, she was putting it to good use, training the rabbit to use all means to gain power during battle. The sound of the submachine guns firing signalled that she was training the rabbit to dodge every bullet that flies at it. 'She is really putting that thing to its limits.' Integra chuckled at that thought whilst carrying on with the huge stack of paperwork.

MR. Death was exhausted after dodging so many bullets at once, but he did get rewarded a nice few lettuce leafs for a treat. Vamp was leaning against the wall fast asleep her raven wings were extended flat against the wall so she could sleep better. MR. Death hopped over to his owner and laid on her lap. 'Don't worry malady I'll watch over you.' A gentle voice sighed from the rabbit as it fell into its deep sleep on her lap.

Vamp woke at sun down as was taking up a mission and thought of giving MR. Death a nice sight of what they were gonna fight. 'Come on Death we have some hunting to do.' Vamp gave a rare giggle calling her rabbit by his nickname as he hopped over to her, his front legs bandaged up from a little mishap with Vamp's sword; the brim of his dark purple hat covered his eyes sending the bunny tumbling down the stairs outside of the manor. Vamp pushed the brim of the hat up revealing the dark purple eyes of her necromancer. 'Enough goofing lets hunt.' She laughed picking up the rabbit and sprung into the air making a quick journey to their destination.

This was the first time Death got to be far from the manor and hunting actually monsters that would hurt him if they got the chance. Vamp made the distraction while Death got to work controlling the ghouls since they were a lot like zombies, undead pieces of rotting flesh.

The fight was over in a matter of hours, with both of them still intact but after a few close calls Death managed to stay hidden.

As they decided to walk home Death kept falling behind so he was eventually being carried. 'What have you been eating, you're really heavy!' Vamp whispered straining under his growing weight. Suddenly the rabbit exploded in a cloud of smoke, as the smoke cleared Vamp soon saw she was holding a 13 year old boy in her arms. The boy's short slightly curled hair was dark purple at the tips, he wore a white shirt with a black vest on top, black jeans and plain black boots and an even darker purple hat, two silver earrings in his left ear and one silver earring in the other, bandages on his forearms and dark purple eyes stared into Vamp's dark violet.

The vampire dropped the boy and staggered back surprised. 'Hey that's no way to treat me after all I am your rabbit.' The boy growled getting to his feet. 'You're MR. Death?' the silver haired vampire mewed taking a step closer. 'Yes and that had been my name before you found me.' He sighed taking out a pair of fingerless black gloves with the backs missing and yanked them on. 'Listen, you've been the only person who actually took good care of me, so if you ever need me just call my name.' He laughed walking away.

'Wait where do you think your going?' Vamp snapped grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt. 'I need to learn more of those ghouls and I think I might use what you've taught me and put it to good use.' MR. Death laughed when Vamp let go. 'I see, well if you ever need a place to stay, you know who to call.' The silver haired half demon laughed walking back to the manor. 'I'll miss you Vampire Assassin, malady.' Death took off his hat and bowed low, before repositioning it and walking the opposite way. 'I'll miss you too Death.' The half demon sighed walking away even faster letting one crimson tear fall before fighting back the others.

Once she was long gone, MR. Death stood over where the tear fell and using his dark powers turned the tear into a small crimson stone, which he then turned into a pendant on a chain.


	3. When Insanity took over

Damien Death (The old vampire Assassin) was used to being who he was now that he took up the name of the body. He still had 21 wishes and still sane. But he knew one day he would have to use the key of insanity one day... but he didn't know the consequences if he did.

Integra was sat at her desk finishing her paper work and crushing her cigar in the ash tray close by. The night was cold as a strange group wielding swords, bows and daggers there were only about 50 of them... a small army.

Damien walked into Integra's office and stood next to her, the both of them having a good laugh until a loud smash came from the front door. Damien took three silent sniffs and ran out of the room pulling his sword out of his hat. 'Well at least it wasn't a rabbit.' Integra snickered laughing a little more.

Damien shot down the stairs and collided with a stranger with dark brown hair. He grabbed the boy's left arm and saw a lightning bolt shaped scar with two smaller scratches under it. 'Rouges.' Damien snarled tearing the boy's head off and drinking every last bit of blood in him.

Integra took out her gun and shot one stranger in the head as one with a sword ran at her. Damien snapped his head up when he heard Seras' screams. Running down the hall towards the sound a group of 10 strangers were grabbing her trying to tear her clothes off. Damien snarled and ran at them tearing them to shreds. 'You alright Seras?' He asked helping her up off of the floor. 'Yes I'm fine.' She replied bluntly.

Damien knew one thing that rouges like these feared the most... and that was an insane psychopath. 'I promised myself I would never use you.' He snarled at the key running towards the rest that were souvenir over powering Integra. He plunged the sharp bone into his heart, thick agony burst through him but he didn't die. He turned it clockwise till the face of the skull on the top was looking down at the ground. 'I'm sorry.' He managed to sighed before screaming in pain.

The rest of the rouges looked over at him as he fell to his knees his hands buried in his hair as crimson tears fell from his eyes. The butler got to his feet and the shadows rushed at him sinking into his body anyway possible most of the shadows were going down his throat. His blood veins turned as black as night. The shadows stopped flowing into him and shrank away back to where they came from.

Damien swayed on his feet before opening his eyes at them. His eyes were full black apart from the thin dark red slit for a pupil. His teeth were long spikes. Damien roared out the noise seemed more like a screech than a roar making everyone cover their ears.

Damien lunged at them landing on one's chest and tearing out his eyes and silencing his screams before he hit the floor. Damien drank the blood in greedy gulps a disgusting slurping sound came from him as he drank sending the other rouges running. Damien snapped his fingers and the doors locked themselves shutting the rouges in as he fed off of all of them one by one.

When he finished Damien with the last one he slowly pulled his fangs out and snapped his head up at Integra. The butler walked on all fours towards her like an animal snarling and baring his fangs at her. She drew her sword and used it to keep him back hoping Seras would walk in and help. A stranger stood still in the shadows; he was dressed in strong black and red armour covered in blood stains. The stranger held his helmet.

The god of war Predator's human facial features were much different to what anyone would have thought. Flowing black hair at shoulder length, gentle red eyes, a stubble beard and moustache reminded who ever saw this a bit of Alucard's true self count Dracula.

Predator left his helmet on Integra's desk and stood next to her. 'Trust me I can deal with him.' He growled as he pushed Integra behind him, Damien leaped at Predator, claws and fangs bared; the god only delivered a strong punch to his son's stomach Damien stopped when the armoured fist hit him. The shadows leaped at Damien again forming a straight jacket on him holding his arms in place. 'He'll be fine if no one frees him from this.' The god smiled slipping his helmet on and disappeared.

Damien woke his eyes blindfolded his ankles shackled together and to the ground. He smiled and began singing to himself. 'It's not what I took from you; it's not what I stole... we are born like this... LIKE THIS!' He yelled laughing. Seras was in the same room as him, the ground and room were soft so he doesn't harm himself. The place was a dark grey colour, 'What has gotten into him?' Seras asked herself listening to him singing and laughing. After about an hour Seras heard him chuckling as some sort of music rang out. 'A-a-a-a-a-Ow.' He yelled. 'Come inside and be afraid of this impressive mess I've made, if you take a look now you will find...' He sung loudly as Seras looked around trying to pin point were the music was coming from. 'I have thrown away my vice... done away with paradise, see what's going on inside my mind.' He laughed Seras sat back down staring at him full of fear.

'Please let me out... please let me out... please let me!' He laughed trying to escape the strait jacket. 'Branded like an animal, I believe that you've made your massage clear.' He laughed Seras than heard him mumble "I think I'm losing my mind" twice. 'Never been enough to really know that I feel. Leaving me with images I know are not real. Are those words of condemnation that I hear?' He hissed thrashing in the strait jacket making it tighten around him.

'I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my...' He stopped for a second Seras hoped that he had stopped singing all together.

He began thrashing again and his strait jacket began to tear Seras gave a cry of fear and felt tears fall from her eyes as she began trembling in terror. 'Come inside now I implore, do you think you can restore, crucial pieces missing from my brain.' He smiled taking off the blindfold his smiled faded as he walked up to Seras. 'What seems to be the matter dear? Why do you cry and shake with fear?' He asked wiping her tears away. 'I only had the best of thee insane.' He sighed standing up and walking to the door, Seras cringed when he began to claw at the metal door.

'Please let me out, please let me out, please let me.' He snarled turning to the blonde draculina and hissing. 'Branded like an animal, I believe that you've made your massage clear... I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my mind. Never been enough to really know what I feel... leaving me with images I know are not real.' Seras walked back into the corner and stood there frozen in fear.

'Are those words of condemnation that I hear?' He growled Seras didn't hear much after that till his voice began to croak. 'Don't know how much I can take. Secret thoughts inside me wake. I've lost what was within me oh sweet... Insanity!' He snarled hitting the door when he said insanity.

'I don't know how much I can take. Secret thoughts inside me wake. I've lost what was within me... oh... Sweet... INSANITY!' He screamed kicking the door off. With an insane smirk he walked away his nails growing into long sharp claws.

Seras slid down the wall till she sat there her eyes clouded by fear. Her stuttering moans where the only thing that could be heard in that room. Integra heard the loud bang and ran straight to the sealed room only to find the door on the floor cracked and bent. 'Seras?!' She cried walking into the room and rushing to the vampire's side.

Damien swiped his claws at everyone who stood in his way turning them to black stone, all those who escaped his clutches either stood and fought him before meeting the same or a different fate then the ones who fled him many managed to escape the manor and only three of those who fled became Damien's meal.

Shadows wrapped around Damien once more creating a stronger strait jacket on him. His boots tore as long sharp claws gripped the ground as he ran outside howling and snarling, sending the people of London running for safety.

Nothing could stop him and when night dawned the better things got for him, people locked every window and door but other vampires saw him as a bit of entertainment so they grabbed as many humans as they could dug a deep ditch and threw Damien and one human in there waiting to see what would happen. Damien leaped at the first human tearing his arms free and ripping out the innocent person's eyes and feasted on the slimy orbs before ripping more parts of the human off and feasting off of it. The vampires cheered as the insane creature howl with hunger after each kill.

'"It should be easy containing him" you said... "He won't break free" You said!' Seras groaned walking next to Integra holding her rifle. 'Oh Seras do shut up.' Integra tried her best to make it sound nice but nothing could hide the venom in her voice.

Integra drew her sword when she heard cheers, screams and laughter. Looking around the corner she spotted a group of vampire throwing humans into a pit and dragging only a few out as statues like the ones in the manor.

'Seras create a distraction and I'll let you use Damien as a target for the next two months.' Integra hissed but she and Seras was both caught and dragged away.

Damien screamed wanting more. 'All right Alright calm down Dog.' The vampire holding Seras laughed throwing the strawberry blonde vampire into the pit with this so called "Dog"

Seras stood at the edge of the pit and tried to climb up but finding it impossible to get a grip on the wet mud in the pit. Damien screeched and charged at Seras digging his claws into her back. Seras froze in position her back arched a little as her skin and clothes turned into black stone, every part of her even the shadows that made her arm turned to black stone.

'Seras!' Integra yelled when the statue was dragged up and stood next to a bunch of other human shaped statues. 'You bastards!' Integra snarled when she was thrown down there with her sword.

Damien lunged at her but was pinned down with a sword through whatever was left of the strait jacket and his stomach into the ground.

She gripped the key and repeated in her head what she needed to do. 'Turn it anticlockwise and yank it out.' She hissed doing exactly that, thin wires of shadows held onto the key as it was torn out. Damien gave a scream of pain as he turned back to normal. The vampires round the edge of the pit fled the scene and the statues turned back to flesh and blood.

Damien got up but the shadows around them created a new strait jacket holding him tight, a gag to stop him from crying out, shackles around his ankles and a blindfold.

Integra picked him up and leaped out of the pit without a problem. "I guess being a demonic vampire has its advantages" She thought picking up an unconscious Seras and leaped into the night.

Damien was kept in the same room he was in before with a new door. Seras was put in her coffin and all the surviving men in the manor groaned then they woke up with a stabbing pain where Damien's claws hit them.

Two weeks after the incident Damien was out and got of course ambushed because of what he did two weeks before. Integra was unimpressed when she had to go pick him up this was the second time this has happened.

But when she got there and looked at the mess they've made of him. His shoulders, hands, knees and ankles where nailed to a stone cross all of which were made of rock salt, one nail made of rock salt pierced his heart. Damien's remaining eyes was filled with tears, his mouth dripping with blood. 'Integra...' He sighed as his right eye lost all life that was within it.

'Damien!' Integra screamed she was about to do it again asking him to come back when the sun went down. 'D-D-Master! Please come back!' She cried not noticing Yumie and Heinkel that were sneaking up on her.

'Time to die Miss Hellsing!' Yumie hissed holding her sword at Integra's throat. 'No point trying to call your master now.' Heinkel laughed pointing her gun at Integra's head. 'Oh... sweet... insanity' Damien hissed his eye bursting to life at his fledgling's call the empty socket had a glowing red orb within it.

The nails and the rock salt cross turned to dust as Damien lunged at Heinkel and Yumie his fangs wide open. He was still insane... no wonder she had to keep him locked up for a few more weeks.

Once they had been scared off Damien collapsed into Integra's arms and fell asleep there and then.

* * *

The songs sung by Damien here were Born like this- 3DG and perfect insanity- Disturbed in case nobody knew.


End file.
